<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monster Within by Theprettyoddone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277285">The Monster Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theprettyoddone/pseuds/Theprettyoddone'>Theprettyoddone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>a babysitter's guide to monster hunting, abgtmh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad, netflix, the grand guignol - Freeform, tom felton - Freeform, wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theprettyoddone/pseuds/Theprettyoddone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Famed horror writer and artist, Sabrina Moonstone is taken  by the one and only Grand Guignol. In order to escape, she must outwit the the boogeyman himself and free herself of her nightmares. However things aren't always what they seem.</p><p>"Pages of ink lingered on the young women's plump cheeks as she rested her heavy eyelids. Her head lightly laid on the oak desk as her arms wrapped around, creating a safety barrier. Her curly, untamed, raven locks sprawled out in every which way and cascaded down her shoulders. </p><p>To her left were rounded potion bottles brimmed with an off-black ink. Beside the intricate containers were watercolour canvases and an array of neatly kept paint brushes. However-and the most interesting thing of all-were sketches of ghoulish and outlandish creatures."</p><p>The Grand Guignol x OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Felton/Reader, the grand guignol / oc, the grand guignol / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pages of ink lingered on the young women's plump cheeks as she rested her heavy eyelids. Her head lightly laid on the oak desk as her arms wrapped around, creating a safety barrier. Her curly, untamed, raven locks sprawled out in every which way and cascaded down her shoulders.</p><p>To her left were rounded potion bottles brimmed with an off-black ink. Beside the intricate containers were watercolour canvases and an array of neatly kept paint brushes. However—and the most interesting thing of all—were sketches of ghoulish and outlandish creatures.</p><p>Every creature was carefully crafted with ink, and if one were to glance at them, no matter how briefly,  each one seemed to move.</p><p>The artist was often told that anyone who had gazed upon the artwork was left with a sense of dread. Her fans found themselves with nightmares based upon design. Yet, they kept coming back. Her ability to incite terror into others was intoxicating, and for that, she was hailed the Monster Queen of Horror.</p><p>Her body twitched. Fingernails clawed into the wooden desk. Sweat bled down her neck. Her breathing become raggedy as she winced. Each creature on the pages beside her slithered off and surrounded the young women. Inhumane growls, moans, and grotesque noises sung around her.</p><p>As the moments passed, the writer thrashed about, unable to wake up, as her creations scarred her pale body. Her heart thumped in her torso until her eyes broke open. Gasps for air flooded the room as papers of each monster fluttered to the floor. A sob escaped from her smooth lips as she gently covered her face. Salty streams poured down her face with each sob.</p><p>Her nightmares were getting worse as each day passed despite her best efforts to stay awake. In spite of all this, she still awoke with scratches and scars as her if dreams were coming to life. The writer deemed that impossible. There was no such thing as monsters. There was no such thing as the boogeyman. Anyone that claimed such was a fool.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A string of mumbled words fluttered out of Sabrina's mouth as she went over the Google doc in front of her. Her golden eyes skimmed over every little letter as she pieced together a sentence. A hum left her mouth. She tilted her head as if she was inspecting a piece of fine art.</p>
<p>"No, that won't work." She uttered with distaste.</p>
<p>A sigh tumbled from her as the buttons clacked on the keyboard. Her visage pulled at the seams with dissatisfaction. She shifted in her clear office chair as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"This will never do. This is ridiculous. " She said-utter defeat laced her quite voice.</p>
<p>The laptop in front of her shut with a click as the pitter patter of bare feet elegantly glided across the vinyl flooring. Her fingers snuck into the pocket of her jeans only to fish out her phone.</p>
<p>The screen immediately lit up as she moved the device only to notify her of onslaught of Twitter and Instagram mentions. A small laugh escaped from her lips as she unlocked the device. If she couldn't work on her book, she could at least reply to her fans and colleagues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina gently set the coffee mug down on a coaster as she crossed her legs. Eyes gazed over words of admiration and inquires. Silently she tapped on her device and allowed words to be crafted before she hit the 'sent' button.</p>
<p>For a mere moment, she looked up. Golden orbs turned their attention to the window. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. A gust of window had caused autumn leaves to dance in the wind. The sheer elegance of it all brought joy to the young women.</p>
<p>As relaxation floated throughout her body, it was violently tore open.</p>
<p>Obnoxiously her phone rang, unable to stop. She gritted her teeth as she picked up the cellular device.</p>
<p>"Hello? Sabrina?" A voice inquired from the other side.</p>
<p>In annoyance she shut her eyes only to open them a mere second later.</p>
<p>"Hey stinker." She laughed as her annoyance washed away.</p>
<p>"Can you babysit tonight? I know its last minute but Dan and I are really in a pickle. Our regular sitter called in sick."</p>
<p>"Of course, what are sisters for after all. Besides, I've been wanting to see my favourite nephew."</p>
<p>"He's your only nephew." Retorted the other woman.</p>
<p>"So? That doesn't mean I'm obligated to like him." Sabrina teased.</p>
<p>"Aw shut it." The other laughed.</p>
<p>"You know I'm only yanking your chain. So, what time do you need me to come over, and do I have to take him trick or treating?"</p>
<p>"I know, I know-um just come over around five o'clock. And yes, you will have to take him. Now before you say anything, no I didn't dress him up as a zombie."</p>
<p>Sabrina playfully rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"C'mon it's the perfect costume. What'd you do? Dress him up as Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>Her sister became silent.</p>
<p>"Yes..."</p>
<p>"I knew it. Anyways I'll see you soon, love you."</p>
<p>The young women hung up the phone with a devilish grin. She couldn't wait to see her nephew and scare him with a fabulous bedtime story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The engine's roar went out with a whimper as the keys jangled in her hands. She pulled at her black, witches dress before she grabbed her wide-brimmed, pointy hat. A classic witch ensemble was her poison for tonight. She though it was fitting considering her nephew was going as the boy who lived.</p>
<p>Her heels clicked on the pavement as she approached the heavily decorated front porch. Spider webs were hung with care. Skeletons posed with diligence. Tombstones placed crookedly along the path. It was perfect for the average family's Halloween. It would be enough to spook the little ones.</p>
<p>A small chuckle left her lips as the door opened to reveal her sister and her nephew clinging onto his mother's leg.</p>
<p>"Sissy, Benjamin." Sabrina smiled as she stepped through the door.</p>
<p>"Thanks again for doing this last minute." Dan stated as he walked into the room, holding a coffee.</p>
<p>"Not a problem, and besides, I'd rather spend my Halloween with my favourite nephew."</p>
<p>Ben's face lit up with joy upon hearing his aunt. Carefully, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Sabrina. Without a beat, she returned the display of affection.</p>
<p>"Are you excited about tonight?" She whispered into Ben's ear.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that because I have a new story for you. You just gotta promise me that you won't tell mom."</p>
<p>"I promise." Replied the child.</p>
<p>Her sister raised a brow and placed a hand upon her hip.</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"Oh nothing." Sabrina smiled as she winked down at the little human.</p>
<p>Ben brought his small finger up to his mouth and let out a "shhh" noise.</p>
<p>The three adults simply laughed, knowing Ben was in good hands for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina gently slid Ben's glasses onto his face before snapping the buttons closed on his cloak.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" She question as she placed a kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>Ben nodded his head while he grabbed for his aunt's hand. She gave him a soft squeeze as she stood up. Hand in hand, the duo left the house.</p>
<p>Laughter and joyful screaming filled the night as children sprinted around with their friends and parents. A soft smile tugged on her lips. The decorations and atmosphere immediately brought her back to her childhood and her fascination with the holiday. It almost made her wish that she was a kid again. Almost.</p>
<p>The nightmares she experienced were worse as a child. However she was grateful for them now. She never would have become a famed writer if it wasn't for horrors of her young unconscious mind. Sabrina was her own boogeyman and in turn was a boogeyman for others with her works of art.</p>
<p>"Can we go to that house?" Ben stated as he pointed.</p>
<p>Sabrina gave her head a little shook to clear her mind. She focused on her nephew and glanced down.</p>
<p>"What was that, hon?"</p>
<p>Impatiently, Ben directed his finger towards the building.</p>
<p>"That house. Can we go there next?"</p>
<p>Swiftly, her eyes followed towards Ben's line of sight.</p>
<p>A creepy graveyard was place around the yard with fog swimming over the land. A twelve foot skeleton stood next to a oak tree. Menacingly, it's red, glowing eyes gazed down at the trick or treaters. Up on the roof was a large arachnid with a white web cascading down to the ground.</p>
<p>In Sabrina's mind, the house was perfect and she wasn't about to disappoint her nephew.</p>
<p>"Auntie Sabrina, can we?" Ben inquired again.</p>
<p>"Of course. Just don't tell your mom I took you to a real life haunted house for your treats."</p>
<p>Ben silently glanced up at his aunt, slight worry in his eyes.</p>
<p>"It's not haunted. Is it?"</p>
<p>A little chuckle came from her mouth.</p>
<p>"Only for tonight, Benny. It's been taken over by the spirit of Halloween. I promise you that it won't hurt you. There's no need to be afraid of monsters." Sabrina half-lied.</p>
<p>Monsters were real, and there was a need to be afraid of some of them. The young women saw her own every night in the shadows of her room. They clawed at her skin, leaving marks and scars all while she was terrorized with fear.</p>
<p>"What's the spirit of Halloween?" Ben raised a brow.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you about it later for your bedtime story. Does that sound like a deal?"</p>
<p>Ben nodded his head as he yanked his aunt towards the house. Confidently, he marched up to the front door and knocked loudly to reveal a middle-aged man and women. The couple each held an overflowing bowl of candy.</p>
<p>"And who are you supposed to be?" The women inquired as she placed a few full sized candy bars into Ben's bag.</p>
<p>"I'm Harry Potter-a wizard."</p>
<p>"Oh my! How exciting."</p>
<p>"He's my favourite. He fought the bad wizards." Ben replied.</p>
<p>A goofy grin sprawled across his face as the women nodded her head, amused.</p>
<p>"He sounds lovely. Are you as brave him?"</p>
<p>"Yes, my Auntie told me there's no need to be afraid."</p>
<p>"She sounds very smart; I think you deserve an extra piece of chocolate just for that."</p>
<p>Gently the middle-aged women plopped another bar into Ben's bag.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Ben replied before marching back to Sabrina. A chuckle escaped from her lips as she mouthed a "thank you" to the lady. Softly, she looked down to Ben before she ruffled his hair with her hand.</p>
<p>"Ben, you're the bravest kid I know." She uttered as the two walked to the next house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You made out like a bandit with all that candy. Are you gonna share some with your auntie?"</p>
<p>Ben giggled at the inquiry as he grabbed for the heavy bag. He shook his head side to side as he tried to get away with his treats. Sabrina quickly made her after him. After a moment, she managed to trap him in the hallway leading out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I got you and your candy too!" She said in reference to the Wizard of Oz. She approached her nephew as she fluttered her fingers. Quickly, she attacked as he let out giddy screams.</p>
<p>"Stop tickling me!" Benjamin laughed with a smile.</p>
<p>As soon as Ben asked her to stop, she did even though he was laughing and smiling. She knew his parents were trying to teach their son about consent, and she only wanted to reinforce their lessons.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked.</p>
<p>Ben nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, thank you for stopping Auntie."</p>
<p>"Of course. It's important to listen to others when they say 'stop'."</p>
<p>"Mommy says that too."</p>
<p>"Well your mom is very smart then. Now, let's get you to bed. It's getting late." Sabrina smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>The boy in front of her pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"Do I have to? I'm not even tired." He yawned, proving his point otherwise.</p>
<p>A smirk tugged on Sabrina's lips as she looked down at the other.</p>
<p>"Well I guess you don't get to hear about the spirit of Halloween then." She said playfully as she gave a little shrug.</p>
<p>"No, no! I'll go to bed. I wanna hear about the Halloween spirit." Ben begged as he tugged his aunt towards his bedroom.</p>
<p>Sabrina rolled her eyes as she waited outside Ben's bedroom as he got changed. Once he was ready the door creaked open and Sabrina entered the room. The little boy looked back at his aunt as he climbed into bed and underneath the cozy covers.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" She questioned as she sat down on a plush rocking chair.</p>
<p>"Yup!" Ben replied as another yawn loudly left his mouth.</p>
<p>"Well, the true tale of the Spirit of Halloween begins a long time ago-before you or I were ever born-in a little village. . ."</p>
<p>The hours ticked by as Sabrina fell asleep. Beside her was Ben who was snoring. He looked perfect and peaceful whereas his aunt was sweating and tossing.</p>
<p>A whimper left the women's mouth as she rocked in the chair. Her head twitched, and in the shadows of Ben's room a creature began to move. Slowly it slithered towards the women, wrapping it tentacles around her. A gasp escaped from her lips as she felt her heart drop causing her shoot upwards. Her eyes bulged open. The sickly slimy creature from her nightmare was containing her movments.</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no." The words flew out of her mouth.</p>
<p>She tried to squeeze her way out however she knew it was no use. Her creatures were more powerful than her. She just hopped it wouldn't go after her little Benjamin button.</p>
<p>"Please let go. Please. Not here." She pleaded.</p>
<p>Unknownst to her, the floor began to fill with fog and smoke from Ben's closet. The door cracked open as a figure emerged from within.</p>
<p>"Benjamin Anderson," A voice called out, "it's amazing what you've done here."</p>
<p>Sabrina's eyes moved from the creature holding her to the more humanoid one. It wasn't ones of her monsters. It was different. What did it want with her nephew? Why was it congratulating Ben? He was still asleep. This was not his doing.</p>
<p>The humanoid figure glanced around to realize an adult was in the room. It blinked as it recognized Ben was not the dreamer.</p>
<p>"Did you create this? I must say it's quite impressive. Almost as good as me." It congratulated as it strolled towards Sabrina.</p>
<p>Her eyes became saucers and her focus shifted on the creature all while the creature from her own nightmare squeezed tighter. Once more she gasped for her breath as a tentacle covered her mouth. The young women squirmed as the Grand Guignol watched the monster the women in front of him had brought to life.</p>
<p>This was certainly going to make things easier for him. He wouldn't need his toadies to help him. Her own monsters was already doing that.</p>
<p>Muffled screams came from Sabrina's mouth as the boogeyman moved closer. It's arms reached forward only to pick her up and throw her over it's shoulder. She attempted to kick him in the chest as she stared at Ben. He was still sleeping peacefully. God, she hopped he stayed like that. She didn't want him seeing this.</p>
<p>"Stop kicking me. Just go back to sleep and everything will be alright, darling. The Grand Guignol snapped before he began to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do as you're told</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What a gift, what a sight to behold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For the darkest of dreams</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll surrender to sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Do as you're told</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As the fire surrenders to cold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Heavy hearts sing deep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And surrender to me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh yes, you do as you're told</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do as you're told</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh my dear, let the monster inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take control, it's alright</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Leave the whole world behind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Absence of light</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bringing all of your fears to life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got nowhere to hide</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, my dear you'll be fine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Long as you do as you're told</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Long as you do as you're told</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first she tried to fight it, until she could feel the affects of the monster's spell. The young women's eyelids pulled down as a yawn tried to leave her tentacle-covered mouth. Her body slowly shut down as her mind went fuzzy.</p>
<p>"Finally." The boogeyman mused as he walked through a portal to his lair</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her unconscious body laid underneath stitched clouds of warm cotton. She didn't toss. She didn't turn. Sabrina was at peace.</p><p>However, and here was question, how long would that last? The young women had never had a quiet night's sleep since she'd been born.</p><p>Silent footsteps paced in the corner of the dream room. The Grand Guignol gently threw glances whilst waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up. For a moment he stopped to study her figure. Her little nose twitched as she brought the covers closer to fragile appearing body. Stray locks of curly, untamed, raven-coloured hair cascaded over her face. She looked almost perfect in her deep sleep. It was a dreadfully different picture compared to when he first saw the young women.</p><p>He wanted to explain his grand plans and how they'd make a perfect team with her skills. He was half tempted to wake her as he was becoming mildly impatient, although, he didn't want to startle her just yet. He could already sense the panic and chaos that would unfold in the nearby future.</p><p>He clasped his hands behind his back as he strolled out of the room. Instinctively,  he sent a toadie to watch over her. He could work on other things while he waited like his unsuccessful music career.</p><p>Golden eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings as the young women let out a small yawn. The blankets around her jumbled together as she gathered them, trying to cover her body with more warmth. A little yawn escaped from her plush lips as she stretched her limbs underneath the covers. Her hands popped out to rub her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room.</p><p>"Ben?" She called out.</p><p>The sound of little feet tapped on the floor.</p><p>"Ben?" She called out again, as she rolled to side of the bed.</p><p>She raised a brow.</p><p>Her legs swung across the bed and onto the floor. Silently she stood up, gaining recognition of her surroundings. The soft pitter patter of her heart now raged with anxiety. Her eyes bugged wide open as she took clumy steps backwards. Her hand clenched her chest as she analyzed the nursery themed room.</p><p>Her breathing become raggedy as her mind warped into overdrive. She could only think of her nephew and how alone he was. She'd left him behind. What if something hurt him? Her hands climbed to her head as her fingers clawed into the locks of unkept hair. Her panic slightly shifted towards her sister. She didn't want her sister to think she'd abandoned her boy.</p><p>Salty droplets of water pricked the edge of grief-stricken golden eyes. Sabrina slammed them shut until she heard the pitter patter of little footsteps again.</p><p>A creature with lopsided eyes, stubby legs, and spikes toddled towards her, uttering a foreign language. It certainly wasn't one of hers. She knew that. This monster was far too childish compared to hers however that didn't stop the young women from grabbing the nearest object. She pitched the item at the being.</p><p>"Stay the hell away from me." She yelled as she turned on her heel to sprint out of the room.</p><p>Instinctively, the toadie followed after her. It's master would be upset if Sabrina got away.</p><p>She thought her heart was going to burst as her feet slammed on floor. Her eyes glanced around as she swivelled into corridors after corridors. This creatures lair was a maze of rooms and cages and at the center of it all was the main room. A room so magnificent that it was covered in gold with deco themed pipes leading to strange holding tanks. To top it all off, the room let in angelic light and had a four story ceiling.</p><p>The beauty of it all wasn't lost on the young women however the main room wasn't her goal. It was to protect her nephew.</p><p>The stomping of her footsteps became increasingly loudly as she noticed a small tunnel. Eyes widen with euphoria. Her pace increased as she thundered down the grand staircase to the bottom.</p><p>Tunnel in reach, she slid on her knees until she reached the door to freedom. Her lips tugged upwards as she began to climb. Hope bumbled around her heart until the touch of another's flesh wrapped around her leg. Everything in her being flipped and floundered to the agonizing sense of dread.</p><p>"No, no", the words slipped out with utmost defeat.</p><p>Her body was forcefully yanked out as a scream left her lips. The main room came into view again just as she hit her head on the floor. In the middle of the room stood the Grand Guignol giving her a little clap.</p><p>If he was clapping, what was pulling her towards him? Her eyes trailed down her body to notice his tail was tightly wrapped around her ankle. Hands covered her mouth as horror set in.</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>A squeak fell out of her mouth as she felt her body swing upwards, into the air. Her stomach flipped and she could feel the contents sloshing around while her blood sprinted towards her head.</p><p>Her body hung upside-down before him as a little smirk played gleefully on his lips.</p><p>"You're leaving so soon Miss Moonstone. I haven't even told you my plans and the wonderful things we can achieve together." He spoke, excitement peaking in his voice.</p><p>Sabrina remained silent as the colour drained from her face. Her head spun the longer he kept her captive like this.</p><p>"We're going to bring your monsters to life. Don't worry, you and I will have control of them; I am the boogeyman after all."</p><p>Sabrina swallowed a lump in her throat.</p><p>The boogeyman. . .</p><p>He was real.</p><p>And he wanted to bring her creatures to life.</p><p>She wouldn't wish them upon anyone. Well, only in book form. They were the safest then.</p><p>"You loathsome little cockroach."</p><p>Mustering her strength, she aimed a fist towards his face.</p><p>Direct contact.</p><p>The grip of his tail slipped as he stumbled backwards, hands covering his nose.</p><p>Her body impacted the floor with a thud and she scurried to her feet, directly spiralling towards the tunnel.</p><p>A growl escaped from the Grand Guignol's lips as he regained balance. His arm stretched like putty, snatching her by her waist. A yelp left her mouth as she was drawn towards him.</p><p>Her breathing hiccupped as her being was inches away from the other's body.</p><p>"I don't have time for your little escape attempts. Don't try it again or else I'll have to bring Ben here."</p><p>Her heart stopped. He wouldn't. Not Ben. Not her precious nephew.</p><p>"Now can you please be a good little girl for me, darling, and stop running off?"</p><p>Her stomach fluttered upon being called 'darling'. She wasn't sure she liked that.</p><p>In fact, it almost rubbed her the wrong way given the context of the situation.</p><p>"Y–yes." She muttered, trying to avoid contact with his yellow cat eyes.</p><p>"Excellent."</p><p>His arm loosened its tight grip around her waist solely to rewrap itself around her shoulder, bring her even closer.</p><p>Despite the tugging in her mind to attack him again, she couldn't risk losing her little Benjamin Button.</p><p>"I suppose I should give you the tour now since you're permanently staying here."</p><p>Permanently?</p><p>Permanently!</p><p>Permanently. . .</p><p>Slowly her heart broke into glass shards as the realization set in. She was prisoner. She was sentenced to life with the monster of all monsters. No chance of parole. Her life was over, and no one would know. They wouldn't be able to find her if they tried. There was no trace evidence of her disappearance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina coiled underneath the Grand Guignol's grasp as he drolled on about his abode. As nice as it—surprisingly—was, she found no comfort. This was not her home. This was not where she belonged. His presence was not something she adored.</p><p>"Here's where you'll be staying."</p><p>Her heart dropped as the door creaked open. The room was right next to his. Her defeated gaze fluttered upwards to match his sparkling own.</p><p>"Why can't I stay in the room you first put me in." She inquired, wanting to stay as far away as possible.</p><p>"Because I can't have you trying to run away again. I can keep a better eye on you here darling, besides you fascinate me."</p><p>She tilted her head in surprise. Her lips parted as her mouth hung ajar. The boogeyman was fascinated by her. The cogs of her mind turned and rotated together causing a steaming rage to boil out from her.</p><p>"You're only fascinated by me because of the monsters I can create. You wouldn't care about me if I wasn't able to conjure such horrors." Sabrina snapped, pushing his arm off of her shoulder.</p><p>The Grand Guignol steadily bore his unamused gaze into her gold eyes. This human was becoming a repeated nuance with each act of defiance. An inhumane growl escaped from his lips as he pinned her to the wall. A shrill shriek squeezed out of her mouth whilst she turned her away head from his direct gaze.</p><p>"Look at me—Don't act so pathetic, little one." He whispered as he came closer.</p><p>Gently his hand moved under her chin to move her head, forcing her to stare into his yellow cat eyes. Her chest tightened, squeezing ever inch of air out of her lungs.</p><p>"Do not address me like that again. You don't want to make things worse for yourself, darling. Now, just do as you're told. Understood?"</p><p>The drumming of her heart increased as he spoke. He was barely audible although she understood the heaviness of the message. She quickly nodded her head after he sharply let go of her chin.</p><p>Unfortunately for the young women, he still had her pinned to the wall. His gaze sparked with annoyance and specks of anger. The creature before her truly did lack patience.</p><p>Silently, the duo studied each other's features. Each one refused to move until the Grand Guignol glided backwards, giving Sabrina room to roam. He glanced at her once more before he vanished from the room. He'd be back soon enough.</p><p>Shaky breaths stuttered out of Sabrina as she sat down beside a desk. Her eyes grazed over the piece of furniture to notice her art supplies and a writing tablet. Reluctantly, she reached for the device. Surely, he wouldn't give her a way to communicate with people. That'd be foolish unless. . . Her fingers danced across the screen. Hope once again pooled into her golden orbs. Her breath hitched as she felt her stomach sink.</p><p>The only working app was google docs.</p><p>She was a fool to think he'd give her a way to communicate.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The young women infuriated him. She was an equal match to him in wit and cunningness. She didn't fear what he was. She was afraid of his threats. Although, he supposed, he couldn't threaten her forever. Sabrina would eventually fight back. He could put her under his spell but then she's lose her ability to bring her twisted visions to life.</p><p>He rested his hand on his chin, pondering the situation. His toadies bumbled around him, talking. His eyes shifted to look down at them.</p><p>"Go somewhere else where you can't bother me." He uttered, dismissing them.</p><p>His lips sneered as he went back to thinking about the young women. She was so strange. Not to mention her golden eyes. They were similar to his own except more human. It made him wonder if the young women was completely human at all. Her abilities reminded him of his kind—the boogeypeople.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The hours slowly ticked by as the duo kept themselves busy. Each in opposite ends of his lair. On the occasion, he'd check in on her. Most times she was painting. However she didn't paint a single monster. She was defying him in subtle ways. An intelligent move on her part.</p><p>Although, he could always wait until she fell asleep and take her to the dream room. He would plug her into the machine and let the dreams do the work for him. Until he remembered that she had pleasant dreams the moment she arrived. There wasn't a trace of terror in her brain.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The pads of her feet lightly tapped on the freezing floor. Her head popped around each corner. Her back was vertical to the wall as she slid along. The rumble of her stomach grew.</p><p>"Where's the kitchen?" She questioned, mumbling under her breath.</p><p>The last thing she wanted was to be caught again by the Grand Guignol.</p><p>She peaked around another corner to hear music coming from the room. In the center was the monster dancing. It made him look human and foolish. She'd even argue childlike. A small smile tugged at her lips as she attempted to stifle a chuckle. Wide-eyed, she covered her mouth.</p><p>He didn't hear her did he?</p><p>She glanced at him once more.</p><p>No, no, everything was okay.</p><p>A sigh slipped from her lips as she shuffled backwards. Passage in her desired direction was not an option.</p><p>The clattering of jars echoed throughout the room as little hands grabbed the contents. Condiments were splattered across appliances. Footprints were printed on the floor. In the middle of it all were The Grand Guignol's toadies. They had ate everything in sight.</p><p>Sabrina's mouth dropped open as she stumbled across the sight. What was she supposed to eat now? In utter disbelief, she merely stood there as she shook her head.</p><p>Brain racked in thought, she didn't hear her capture stroll up from behind. Gently he rested his hands on her shoulder. Immediately she jumped at his touch however this time she didn't protest.</p><p>"How'd you know where to find me?" She inquired, resting into his figure.</p><p>"You didn't eat all day and you weren't in your room. It was easy to assume you'd be here." He replied, comfortable that she was relaxing to his presence.</p><p>"Well I certainly can't eat now. Look what your little creatures did." She huffed, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Don't worry darling, I'll take care of it." He replied, removing his grip.</p><p>He sauntered into the room, glaring at the low level monsters. The little toadies quickly took notice of their boss as they trembled with fear.</p><p>"I can't believe the three of you ate everything. We have nothing left for our lovely guest now. Go fetch something, and don't take a morsel of it. Am I making myself clear?" He croaked out.</p><p>The toadie trio tumbled over themselves as they scurried out.</p><p>"Thank you." Sabrina uttered, not wanting to make eye contact with him.</p><p>She didn't want to see the satisfaction she was providing him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So, this originally was posted on my wattpad however I had some people ask me to also post here. The Prologue is quite short however the rest of the chapters aren't. I really hope y'all enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>